


Need Not Apply

by daisydiversions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonus points to whoever sees the musical theater reference, Does this count as fic?, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, Real Resume Fake Person, Stiles does have a lovely mouth, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Derek Hale,</p><p>I would like to officially submit myself for consideration as your mate within the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills, CA.  While I am inexperienced in many areas the jobs description calls for, I strongly believe that I have the ability to turn that into an opportunity for growth and success for all parties, due to my eagerness to learn and immense flexibility.</p><p>Attached is my resume.  I look forward to hearing from you soon.</p><p>Best,<br/>Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's reply.

  


 

Mr. Stilinski,

Thank you for inquiring within our pack. We are not currently looking to fill the position of Mate to the Alpha at this time.

Although we do not feel you currently have the appropriate qualifications, especially in regards to age, we are impressed by your potential and will keep your resume on file for future reference. 

In the interim, we'd like to offer you the position of Mate Trainee, which could develop into a temp-to-perm role in future. You will start immediately, and may accept the offer by leaving your bedroom window unlocked tonight. I will be arriving presently.

 

Regards,  
Derek Hale  
Alpha  
Hale Pack  
Beacon Hills, CA

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your incredible feedback to the first part of this. 
> 
> The delay in Derek's response is due to me trying to hunt down my tablet and finally deciding against inflicting my handwriting on you lovely wolfies. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
